


Пинк Флойд

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик уже привык к тому, что этот раздражающий подросток со сверхскоростью появляется каждый раз будто бы из ниоткуда, но привыкнуть к мысли, что тот — его сын, не может.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пинк Флойд

— Послушаешь со мной музыку? — спрашивает Пьетро.

Эрик сидит в темноте, в одной из пустых спальных комнат, и секунду назад Пьетро точно здесь не было.

— Давай, — говорит Эрик. Не то чтобы он был удивлен. Он уже привык к тому, что этот раздражающий подросток со сверхскоростью появляется каждый раз будто бы из ниоткуда, но привыкнуть к мысли, что тот — его сын, не может.

Возможно, прошло слишком мало времени. Когда они об этом узнали? Три дня назад? Неудивительно, что это никак не укладывается в голове.

Пьетро мелькает, мгновенно оказавшись у проигрывателя, вставляет кассету и тут же снова появляется рядом с Эриком. Смотрит на него пару мгновений, размышляя, и плюхается рядом на кровать, оказываясь плечом к плечу.

Кассетник начинает играть пинкфлоидовскую «Mother», и Эрику чудится в этом упрек. Но он молчит, как молчит и Пьетро, который сидит удивительно тихо и спокойно.

— Ты уж извини, — наконец говорит он, — но папой я тебя называть не буду.

— И не надо, — отзывается Эрик. Мысль о собственном отцовстве все еще кажется ему нелепой, так что лучше уж без всяких «пап» и прочих нежностей.

— Я бы сейчас сказал, что ты бросил нас, — делится Пьетро, — но мне кажется, тебе это говорили уже не раз. А у тебя еще дети есть? Ну, помимо меня и Ванды? Я бы хотел познакомиться с каким-нибудь своим братом.

— Вроде нет, — пожимает плечами Эрик. — Извини, но братьями я тебя не обеспечил.

И добавляет про себя: «Надеюсь».

— Ладно, — легко отзывается Пьетро. — Слушай, раз братьев нет, то можно мне такой же шлем? Круто выглядит. Были бы как папка и сын, оба в классных шлемах.

— Ты же не хочешь называть меня папой, — напоминает Эрик.

— Ну да. Но было бы прикольно. Так есть еще шлем?

— Нет, — чуть раздраженно отвечает Эрик.

Может и к лучшему, что он пропустил детство Пьетро. Наверняка тот был тем еще невыносимым маленьким ублюдком, если сейчас ведет себя так надоедливо.

— Ну чего ты бесишься? — удивляется Пьетро. — Я же только спросил.

— Ты музыку слушать хотел, — говорит Эрик. — Вот и слушай, а не задавай дурацкие вопросы.

Пьетро хмыкает и запускает руку в волосы.

— Да тебе прямо премию надо выдать. Ну, знаешь, «Отец года». Клево бы смотрелась рядом с «Убийцей года» и «Пленник пластмассы».

— Слушай. Музыку, — цедит Эрик. Он и правда не отец года, и никогда не стремился им быть, а то, что у него есть дети, до сих пор вызывает священный ужас. Ей-богу, проще было, когда он не знал.

Песня заканчивается вместе с кассетой. Проигрыватель щелкает, и Пьетро встает с кровати, лениво потягиваясь.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, — в четырнадцать я мечтал, что мой папка объявится, и мы вместе будем слушать Пинк Флойд. Мне казалось, это будет офигенно. Всякие там отец-сын и все такое. А оно что-то… оказалось не очень. Дерьмовый из тебя папка, Эрик.

— А из тебя сын не лучше, — пожимает плечами тот.

— Первый блин комом, — отзывается Пьетро. — Это я про музыку вместе слушать, а не про сына. Надо будет еще попробовать.

Эрик не успевает ответить — Пьетро срывается с места, на долю секунды мелькает возле проигрывателя и тут же уносится прочь из комнаты, снова оставляя Эрика в одиночестве. Тот не возражает.

Он не знает, как наладить эти внезапные отношения с собственным ребенком, о котором знает только, что тот любит слушать Пинк Флойд и страдает клептоманией. И нужно ли ему это?

Чарльз наверняка сказал бы, что да, очень даже нужно. Но тот старается не лезть в новоиспеченную семью, позволяя им разбираться самостоятельно.

Эрик решает, что сделает Пьетро шлем, похожий на его собственный. И послушает с ним Пинк Флойд еще раз. Выполнит отцовский долг хотя бы таким образом.

И, быть может, Пьетро поменяет свое мнение насчет «дерьмового папки».


End file.
